


Of Medbay and Cuddles

by CatMahogany



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: And he thinks Sideswipe should just stay away from Megatron's fusion cannon, Gen, Sideswipe's a self-sacrificing idiot, Sideswipe's just really persuasive, Sunstreaker doesn't do cuddling, Sunstreaker loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMahogany/pseuds/CatMahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe's hurt. Sunstreaker's unhappy about it. They have a chat about it and Sideswipe gets to cuddle. Even if Sunstreaker has to be talked into the cuddling part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Medbay and Cuddles

**_Transformers © Hasbro_ **

**_A/N – I live! I’m sorry for not putting anything up in FOREVER. I’m a horrible person, I know. But hey, new story here, right? So I’m forgiven? Right? *hopeful puppy eyes*_ **

****

**_Anyway, on with the story!_ **

****

****

**_/--/_ **

****

Pain. That was the first thing Sideswipe registered when he began to come back online. Pain meant he was still functioning, so hey, yay him. Pain also meant that he was in Ratchet’s medbay, which was slightly less awesome. He groaned as he brought his optics online and looked around.

Ratchet was nowhere to be seen, which meant that Sideswipe wasn’t in any danger of kicking it. Good to know. He then looked down at himself and winced. His shin guards were still missing, exposed wiring and circuitry visible, and his abdomen and arms weren’t much better. And that was just what he could see. Ratchet must’ve had a field day. A sound to his right drew his attention to where Sunstreaker was sitting on one of the nearby berths. Sunny was watching him closely, optics narrowed at him.

Uh-oh. That was not a good look.

“Um, hi, Sunny.” Sideswipe tried. The look only got worse. “Okay, I know you’re angry with me, though I don’t know why, considering I’m ya know, alive, and saved our Prime.”

Sunstreaker only blinked once, before speaking in a very even tone. “Sideswipe. Do you know how many times you died on Ratchet’s table?”

Ah.

“Um, no. That kind of comes with bleeding and being unconscious. I don’t really remember anything after getting shot with Megatron’s fusion cannon.” Sideswipe said thoughtfully, head tilted just a bit to the side.

“I’m not really in the mood to listen to you downplay what happened, Sideswipe.” Sunstreaker growled. “I felt you die no less than five different times. Do you have _any idea what that’s like?!”_ by the time Sunstreaker was done speaking he was yelling.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” Sideswipe said calmly. “Because in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve been where you are. We both have. I’m not downplaying anything, because I don’t have anything to go on except what I can see, and I know that those are not all of my wounds. And I’m so drugged up that if I try to run a scan on myself I’ll just misread it. So instead of yelling at me, why don’t you tell me just what happened?”

That gave Sunstreaker pause, but not much of one. “You honestly don’t remember?”

“No. Which is why I’m asking. Again. For the thousandth time.”

Sunstreaker sighed heavily. “You took a full blast from Megatron’s fusion cannon to the front. It blasted you back a good hundred feet, burned through all your chassis armor, and almost burnt your spark casing to ash. Ratchet barely got to you in time.” Sunstreaker’s optics shuttered for a moment. “We honestly thought you were dead for a moment – your color started going grey.”

Sideswipe was quiet as he processed this. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t know what I was getting into when I jumped between Prime and the blast.” he murmured at last.

“Why did you do that, out of curiosity? Prime’s armor can handle a blast from that cannon. Yours can’t.” Sunstreaker asked, frowning slightly.

“If I hadn’t jumped between Prime and that blast, Prime would be dead.” Sideswipe said simply. “So, I got between him and Megatron. I didn’t really think about it.”

Sunstreaker nodded once, accepting that explanation. “You’ve been unconscious in medbay for about two days. Ratchet didn’t expect you to wake up for at least another week or so.” He said, a wry smile crossing his face. “Hence why you aren’t completely repaired. Ratchet’s still welding your new armor together before he replaces it.”

Sideswipe nodded once. “Hey, Sunny? Can I ask you a favor?”

Sunstreaker stilled, eyeing Sideswipe suspiciously. “Depends on the favor.”

“I wanna cuddle.”

Sunstreaker gave his twin a deadpan stare. “You want to what?”

“Cuddle. I wanna cuddle.” Sideswipe turned wide puppy optics on his twin. “Please?”

“Primus, don’t do that, don’t give me the puppy optics, they never work.” Sunstreaker muttered.

Sideswipe grinned, ruining the puppy opics. “They totally work, you were flinching.” He then turned the puppy optics back on. “Please? Just for a little while?”

“Fine, fine, knock it off already, it hurts to look at. I feel like I’m kicking a turbo-cat or something.” Sunstreaker grumbled as he slid off the berth he’d been sitting on. He walked over to where Sideswipe was gingerly moving over to make room for him. “Don’t make me regret this. If Ratchet hits me, I’m hitting you, your injuries be damned.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and cuddle.” Sideswipe said, snuggling against his brother’s side before sighing happily and conking back out.

Sunstreaker shook his head and allowed a small smile to cross his face as he carefully draped an arm around Sideswipe’s shoulders. And if he squeezed a little bit, well, no one was gonna say anything.

 

 

**_/--/_ **

**_A/N – Ta-da! Just a little fluff between Sunny and Sides, ‘cause I really need the fluff right now. So, I hope you enjoyed it!_ **

****


End file.
